


One By One

by LadyLegendTitan16



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Apocalypse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:44:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1602098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLegendTitan16/pseuds/LadyLegendTitan16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is it. This is the end. Dean knew they would always end up here, but it finally seemed real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One By One

**Author's Note:**

> This was taken from an extremely short ficlet a friend of mine wrote in a Twitlonger. I just wanted to add a bit more to it. If you guys like it enough, I'll make it a bit longer too. Enjoy!

This is it. This is the end. Dean knew they would always end up here, but it finally seemed real.  
  
Granted, Dean had tried to make things better. He had refused to say no to Michael, and he had tried to get Sam to do the same, but it hadn't worked. The brother he had loved more than anything his whole life was now a monster, someone who was simply wearing Sam's face just to start the goddamn Apocalypse.  
  
His brother was gone, the world he had known was gone. And there was nothing he could do to stop it from happening.  
  
Dean turned his head and looked over at Cas sadly, unable to think of any meaningful last words as his jaw clenched. In front of them, Lucifer-wearing-Sam was saying a few words, but they were going in one ear and out the other. He looked at the angel that had done so much for the brothers; so much for him, and he wished that there was a better way to repay him.  
  
The older Winchester refused to cry as he felt his green eyes burning with tears. He didn't want things to end this way for Cas at all. Suddenly, the angel noticed that he was being looked at and turned his head, tears in his cerulean blue eyes. Dean bit his lip and stepped closer to the angel, knowing that it was all his fault that the both of them were going to die at Lucifer's hands.  
  
As Dean looked at the dark haired angel, their time together flashed by his eyes, and he shook with the sadness that suddenly overcame him. This man - this angel - that brought him back from Hell had changed his entire life. And thinking back on it now, Dean wouldn't change it for the whole world in his hand.  
  
Without a word, Cas reached out took Dean's hand in his, holding it tightly in his own. The hunter looked down at their hands, and then back up and into Castiel's eyes. There, reflected in the sapphire hues, was the most powerful love Dean had ever known, and he almost choked.  
  
Cas...loved him.  
  
Dean shook a bit more violently with this sudden revelation. If Sam hadn't said yes, they could've had a whole life together. He would have taken Castiel out on dates, and he would've kissed the angel and held him in his arms...  
  
...and he would've eventually married him.  
  
They could have had a whole future together...and dammit, Lucifer had to go and fuck everything up. They were going to die, and it was all his fault.  
  
As Lucifer raised his hands to issue the fatal blow, Dean pulled the Angel of The Lord to him and kissed him passionately, telling him through their lips that he held all the love in the world for him. Because he did.  
  
Cas clutched onto Dean's leather jacket tightly, refusing to let go as their executioner snapped his fingers, engulfing the lovers in flames.  
  
It hurt. It burned more than anything Dean had ever felt, but he still refused to let go of his angel. His for only a few moments.  
  
With one last kiss, the hunter and the angel were separated, and the last thing Dean Winchester saw before his untimely death was a pair of bright, cerulean coloured eyes staring intently into his.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the song "No-One But You (Only the Good Die Young" by Queen (it's a really sad song guys).


End file.
